Mortal Kombat X: Revisited
by Selhrac
Summary: Shao Kahn's invasion is finished, his reign of terror at an end. But with the return of Shinnok on the horizon, heroes of old and new will have to fight to keep the realms safe from this ancient evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Kombat X: Revisited**

 **AN: Mortal Kombat and its various merchandise and tie-ins are owned by Netherrealm Studios and Warner Bros.**

* * *

The sun's rays cast upon what are the ruined remains of New York City. Streets were filled with debris from damaged or completely destroyed buildings. Corpses of civilians strewn inside buildings and roads, with surviving first-responders carting off their own along with any civilians they can find while the New York National Guard and the various members of the United States Armed Forces try to restore order amongst the anarchic scene. Signs of Ninja Mime and Time Splitters completely defaced or toppled, claw marks over the mostly intact signs.

A green portal opens up next to where the helmet of an extraterrestrial warlord lies, cracked and covered in grime. The pale, white-skinned humanoid steps out of the portal and picks up the tattered mask. "Your plan worked to perfection, Lord Shinnok," spoke the man.

"Shao Kahn was blinded by rage," answered a energy-distorted humanoid wearing a hat that evokes the horns of a fallen angel. "How easily he was convinced that the Elder Gods would ignore his merging of the realms."

"Yet the Thunder God still lives," cautioned the pale man while his emotions were hidden by the black markings covering the skin around his eyes.

"No Matter," dismissed Shinnok, former Elder God turned dark lord of the Netherrealm. As he looked upon the ruins of the destroyed city, an evil smirk formed upon his withered face. "Neither Earthrealm nor Outworld can now withstand the NetherRealm's onslaught. It is time," his face looking out upon the ruined remains.

"Soon I will be free." Turning to the man he knew as his faithful subordinate and sorcerer, Quan Chi, his eyes glowed orange with malicious power and his face twisted with a smile that can only convey malevolence. "Earthrealm, and Outworld shall be ours!"

"And what of our new soldiers," Quan Chi asked, "what shall we do we do them?"

"Have the new recruits prepared for the coming invasion," Shinnok answered calmly, the evil grin even wider than before. "Do whatever is necessary to prove their service to me."

Quan Chi reciprocated the smile. "I know exactly who can gauge their readiness, Lord Shinnok."

As the two continued to watch the chaos of the ruined city, another figure watches from afar. Hidden in shadow, a metal clank can be heard occasionally as his tassle hits his helmet.

"How interesting, perhaps his plans can be used to my advantage…"

* * *

Thunder rumbles and echoes across the distorted remains of a church as a cage of lightning forms out of nowhere. More electricity forms inside the enlarged lightning structure before the lightning dissipated, revealing a man wearing a tattered suit and conical hat. His eyes glowed with lightning, yet his expression is somber and weary. Walking about the strewn corpses of both friend and foe he searches the battleground for survivors, one of particular importance.

His search isn't long, as he spots the battered frame of a robot. Parts of its frame were dented heavily, some parts completely shattered or malfunctioning. The bright yellow color of the frame has now faded into a dirt-smeared dull orange. And the visors where the eyes would normally be were completely cracked.

As the figure is about to pick up the battered robot, the sound of a missile being launched interrupts his action. The thunder god teleported to safety as the missile zooms past where his head was previously before detonating against a cracked portion of the church's pillar, blowing the middle portion of the column off. The figure reformed in the same spot, now facing the rocket's operator.

"Sektor," the man addressed the blood-red robot that stood mere feet away from him.

"You will not take Unit LK-4D4," the unit replied. "He is to be taken for maintenance and reprogramming. You will not interfere, thunder god or not."

"Your serious lack of judgment will cost you dearly," the thunder god spoke as his eyes went from sky blue to a navy hue as lightning coursed through his hands.

The red robotic frame rushed towards the thunder-wielding man, having leaped forwards for a jump kick. As his opponent warned him, his attack cost him dearly as the figure grabbed the automaton's attacking leg and coursed lightning into the entire frame. Thousands if not millions of volts surged through the frame's body; at one point, one would perchance see a glowing skeleton underneath the robot's armor. The attack no longer in play, the man drops the cyborg down onto the cracked floor and kicks the head of the now charred and malfunctional suit.

"Now Sektor, you have learned a valuable lesson: never cross me again," the figure warned. "If you wish to not heed my words, I'll be more than happy to remind you again. Next time however, you will address me as Lord Raiden." When he was sure the cyborg was deactivated, or at least unconscious, he picked up the dirty-orange robot and placed him on his shoulders. Raising his left hand, the cage of lightning builds up again completely engulfing the thunder god and his non-moving captive. In an explosive flash the lightning cage dissipates, with Raiden and the cyborg gone leaving only a charred and blackened spot of where he was standing the only evidence of his presence.

* * *

Deep in the bowels and caverns of the Netherrealm, a resurrection of sorts was taking place. As two figures, a gray armored ninja and a man with metal arms holds a blue cyborg's outstreched arms as the cyborg tries to break free.

"No, Smoke!" yelled the panicked cyborg as he continues to struggle in vain. "Why are you doing this?"

"Your friend belongs to the Netherrealm, I'm afraid," answered Quan Chi. "And so do you. Your soul is resilient, having survived the Cyber Initiative." His mouth then turned into a twisted smile. "My army needs resilient souls for the coming war."

As the sorcerer's hands glowed with a purple aura, the cyborg tried to break free once more. "I am not your slave!" His defiance rewarded him with being flung down on the hard, volcanic rock that makes up most of the Netherrealm.

"Of course you're not my slave, Sub-Zero," Quan Chi replied sarcastically, "You are my puppet! So, puppet, lets test the limits of your resilience."

As Quan Chi's aura around his hands went from purple to a yellowish-green hue, so did the aura around the cyborg's arms. "No! What are you do-"

"All that hardware is clumsy on you," Quan Chi sneered. "You can't trust technology all the time. As for me, I place my faith in tradition." As Quan Chi finished his taunt, Sub-Zero's cybernetic body exploded into countless parts of gore, machinery, and plastics. His hands going back to a purple aura, that same aura glowed around the various pieces of flesh that once made up Sub-Zero's human body. "Blood," Quan Chi chanted as the various pieces of Sub-Zero's body began to reform.

"...and sorcery," the Oni sorcerer finished as the magic aura began to replace whatever flesh and organs were taken from the cyromancer's body.

"Aw, much better," said the sorcerer as he looked upon his fine work. "Now, Kuai Liang. Tell me, whom do you serve?"

"Quan Chi," answered the cyromancer, no longer encased in the suit of metal, plastic, and circuitry. Instead, his remade nude fleshy body stood in front of the Oni sorcerer. His eyes glowed with a venomous orange, proving the necromancer's mind control worked.

"Good," Quan Chi sneered, as his already huge smug grin threatened to rip his cheeks apart. "Now, I have provided you with you with a new uniform. As soon as you are ready, you will wait with the rest of your compatriots. You are about to face your first trial of kombat in the Netherrealm."

"Yes, sorcerer," Sub-Zero compliantly answered as he walked off into the darkened chamber with his friend and a muscular black man with the spiky metal arms flanking him.

"Now, who is next?" As the next enslaved soul stood before him, Quan Chi's grin now reached the point where his mouth could easily be mistaken for a cutting line. "Ah, the Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat. I am gratefully honored by your presence."

"As am I, sorcerer," the Shaolin monk answered though his tone was more sarcastic and bitter.

"Now, now, Liu Kang," the sorcerer scolded, "it was Raiden who sent you here, not me, remember? He was the one who killed you because he wanted to see you suffer. But I promise you, champion. You will get your chance at vengeance against the thunder god."

As Quan Chi's hands began to glow a purple aura around them, the sorcerer continued. "And this time, you will have the love of your life to help you. Princess Kitana will assist you, along with all your other friends. And of course you have my troops to call upon should they…not succeed in their endeavors."

"Do not mock me or her, Quan Chi!" the fallen champion's spirit roared in anger, fists clenched and ready to uppercut the oni warlorck's jaw. "How dare you use us for your twisted plans!"

"No, no, Liu Kang," the sorcerer answered in the most blatantly smug manner possible, "now why would I do that?" As he blasted the monk's soul with the purple aura, flesh began to form on the spirit's legs.

"I'm simply trying to help give you back your body and dignity, don't you see?" Quan Chi taunted playfully. Liu Kang's arms, then his torso followed by his organs and skin. And when his head had finished reforming, his eyes glowered with the same hateful orange glow as Kuai Liang's.

After looking at his handiwork, sorcerer spoke again. "Now, Liu Kang, you and Princess Kitana are special. I do not need to use my magic as much on you and her, unlike your other friends. So long as you follow my orders, you will have your revenge against Raiden. Do we have a deal, young champion?"

Liu Kang took a minute of silence, still wary of the oni's intentions but intrigued by the proposition of getting justice against the god that sent them there.

"On that, we do," the monk finally agreed as his hand reached the ashy white sorcerer's hand to begrudgingly shake. "What is that you wish of me, master?"

"Go and get dressed," the sorcerer commanded. "Once you're done, you will wait with the rest of your friends in the chambers. All of you will face your first test in the Netherrealm…"

* * *

"Bring me, Baraka," the pink-clad wild-haired empress ordered. "NOW!"

As the spear-wielding soldiers hurriedly rushed out of the chamber to avoid her wrath, Milenna chuckled like a four year-old human child. "Ah, it is good to be the queen."

"Kahnum Milenna," a deep voice interrupted her reveling.

"What of our troops in Earthrealm, Ko'tal?"

"They are still retreating," the male figure answered, wearing his people's traditional warskirt and armored vest. "Earthrealm may have many nations, but since Shao Kahn's invasion many have come together into a common alliance. If I may, Empress, we should order a ceasefire with Earthrrealm's strongest nation an-"

"I will not hear of it again, my warchief," Milenna warned. "Raiden and the Elder Gods killed my father! They will pay and suffer because they killed Shao Kahn! Now, gather your people and head to Sun Do! They have yet to provide their quota of tributes."

"As you wish, Milenna Kahnum," Kotal answered begrudgingly as he walked away from the empress. As he walked further into the halls of the imperial palace of the late Shao Kahn, his anger grew and boiled over, not realizing he had smashed a pillar with his fist, cracking the exterior but not weakening the strong architecture. "I know you are there, Reptile. Show yourself."

On cue, the figure appeared next to him. Clad in a green garb covered in bones and skulls, the reptilian humanoid spoke. "I wasss s'afraid you would repeat your ceassse-fire to her again."

"She does not see reason, Syzoth," Kotal replied in a disconcerting tone. "She wishes to follow her 'daddy's footsteps.' A 'daddy' who only saw her created because she would be useful, not because he actually cared for her as a daughter!" Another crack had appeared on the same pillar as he withdrew his fist once more.

"If I may, Kotal, perhapsss I should go to Z'Unkahrah in your stead," Reptile suggested. "You have given your people great trust in me."

"No, the rebellion is not ready," Kotal warned. "We must gather up more support before we supplant her rule. However, Milenna wants me to head to Sun Do to gather more troops…Syzoth, go to the Wastelands and find Baraka first before Milenna's guards do. I have an idea…"

Reptile looked at his companion, wondering what the warrior in blue warpaint was up to. "As you wish, Kotal."

* * *

"Yes, sir. Will do, sir."

As she hung up the phone, First Lieutenant Sonya Blade looked half tired and completely frustrated. Since Outworld's invasion orders from all over her chain of command came raging in like a tsunami, many of those orders contradicting the previous ones she got before hanging up the phone only to answer the phone a second later.

If anything, the confused and sometimes angry orders from her superiors only served to re-enact the nightmares from last night…

"Sonya?"

"What is it," she barked at the voice, "can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Ray-dude's here," the voice answered with a distressed shrug.

As she pushed herself from her desk her chair wheeling further away, she looked to see Raiden and the origin of the male voice.

"Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade," Raiden greeted still holding Cyrax's limp form.

"Raiden," she greeted back. "I see you got Cyrax. Put him in the engineering bay for now, we'll do the de-programming there."

"Wait a minute, can't you just zap the chip out of him?" Johnny questioned. "I mean, you know, fry the chip until it no longer works?"

"Frying the chip may risk killing him since it requires a high voltage," Sonya answered in a stern professional tone. "We'll have to manually de-activate the chip and remove it from his cranium. There also might be some other slaving programming at work as well."

"Very well Sonya Blade," agreed Raiden, "I shall put him in the engineering bay and keep watch in case he activates again."

As soon as Raiden had teleported out of her office, the lieutenant sighed. "What if this doesn't work, what if we can't get Cyrax back?"

"We have to try, Sonya," Johnny answered, devoid of any flirtatious or cassanova behavior. "He's the only one we got now, besides us. And Kenshi, but he's kind of doing his own thing right now."

"Do you, do you ever get flashbacks?" Sonya suddenly spoke. "After everything's that happened, I mean. Everyone who was on our side is gone, possibly could be turned against us if Raiden was telling the truth about this Netherrealm."

"Truth be told, I do," Johnny answered her in a somber tone. "I just don't dwell on them much. Nothing that can be done about it really, just got to accept it and move on."

"I can't just 'not dwell on it and move on,' Carlton," Sonya snapped. "This was an actual war, and a lot of people died! How can you just 'go with it' like nothing happened?"

"Hey, I didn't mean that! I'm just saying-" Johnny moved out of the way from Sonya's right cross. "I'm just saying, that there's nothing that can be done to make them go away," he finished, anticipating another fist from the lieutenant. When none came, he relaxed his arms a bit. "All we can do is do what needs to be done, and if we can bring our friends back, then that's awesome! But if we can't, then the mourning can come after everything's fine and dandy."

Sonya absorbed that bit for a moment, amazed that Johnny could say something comforting without going into womanizing pervert mode. "You're right, there's still work to be done," she answered after a minute of thinking and silence. "Come on, you're gonna help me bring back Cyrax to his senses."

Johnny's sunglasses fell off his face. "Wait, what!?"

* * *

 **AN: Here I am again, trying to revitalize this fic, again. I'm really running out of steam for stuff like this: work, video games, and general apathy prevent me from actually wanting to write/type. But the more I thought about MKX's story and how convoluted and stupid it sounded, I figured why not give this another chance.**

 **During my first attempt, several of my co-authors suggested to use OCs to expand MK's roster and worldbuilding. While I liked and entertained the idea, I feel now that it may step on the toes of some of the other MK characters that could fulfill those roles (looking at Fujin, Rain, Kintaro, and so on). I may still add OCs to make organizations that already exist in canon much more...complete and rounded, but for now I'm sticking with characters that exist within the franchise (barring guest characters of course).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mortal Kombat X: Revisited**

 **AN: Mortal Kombat and its various merchandise and tie-ins are owned by Netherrealm Studios and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Magma coursed through the cracks of the barren floor of brimstone, while a lake of lava almost completely surrounds a ring of land of where several figures stood ready. As the lava continued to bubble and pop, the bat-winged denizens of the Netherrealm flew by the kombatants with some taking a curious look at the new residents while others flew by with indifference or cackling glee. A green portal opened and out walked Quan Chi, along with Scorpion and the revenant of Sindel.

"Welcome, my new recruits!" Quan Chi greeted the assembled warriors. "This shall be your first test of kombat, to see how well you perform." On cue, several portals opened up and hundreds of humanoid figures dropped from the portals above to greet the troop. Many of them were dressed in looked like worn and shredded versions of stereotypical ninja garb, and some of them weren't even wearing masks revealing that they were not human in spite of their figures.

"This is a test of endurance," Quan Chi continued. "You must defeat my warriors from my Brotherhood of Shadows. If you do not defeat all my warriors, you will fail the test. If my warriors manage to defeat you, you will fail the test. If you fall into the magma, you will fail the test."

With a snap of his fingers, Scorpion raised one of his swords and shouted a battle cry signaling the Brotherhood soldiers to charge. The Kombatants also charged forward to meet this aggression, battle cries shouted. The two sides clashed and several Brotherhood soldiers were sent flying before landing into the death lake of liquid rock. A couple more had suddenly lost their arms and/or legs thanks to the bladed weapons of Kitana, Kabal, and the others.

Five Earthrealm minutes later, the Kombatants had almost killed the minions while looking no worse for wear. But with a single "EEE-KAY!" from the oni sorcerer, several green portals opened from above the battlefield and tens of hundreds of black-colored demons landed to face off against the undead Kombatants.

"You have only faced the humanoid components of my forces, but my demonic brethren should prove to be more of a challenge," Quan Chi quipped as the Kombatants focused their attention from the mostly defeated zombie ninjas to the winged bat-like gargoyles that bit and tore at their newly reformed bodies. Liu Kang shot a venomous glare at the demon humanoid, but his attention was quickly re-focused as a couple of demons lashed at him with their razor-sharp claws.

"Hmm, this is particularly interesting," Quan Chi mused.

"What is it, my lord?" the undead Queen Sindel asked, unsure as to what the warlock was on about.

"The recruits that are here are performing as expected," the sorcerer answered, stroking his chin. "But what I'm more curious about is how neither you, nor Scorpion, noticed that one of the Edenians are missing."

"I don't see what you me-" Sindel cut herself mid-sentence, realizing what he meant. "Where is Jade!?" she shouted at the ninja spectre who was none too pleased at her tone, as evidenced by his defensive posture with both swords unsheathed.

"Calm yourself, 'my Queen,'" Quan mused. "I've perfectly aware of her absence, and it is of no importance. I was only trying to test your awareness."

"What do you mean by this, Quan Chi?" Scorpion questioned. "You mean to say you let her go on her own? What of Shinnok's re-"

"Do not concern yourself with my master's reaction," the warlock calmly responded to the Shirai Ryu warrior. "We are perfectly aware of her escape."

"Escape?! What do you mean, escape?" the Queen demanded. "You let your hold on her diminish and now she roams this Realm free to pursue vengeance upon us!?"

"As I said, 'my Queen,' do not concern yourself with her absence." Quan Chi turned away from the battle, which was going in the Kombatants' favor as he expected, to face the revenant Edenian Queen. "My hold on Jade was interrupted and now she is, 'free,' as you say. What you do not realize is that shortly after being 'liberated,' she had disappeared from the Netherrealm completely."

"Which means..." Scorpion began, but was cut off by a wave of Quan Chi's hand.

"Which means," the sorcerer answered, "something else is now controlling the Edenian, but is no threat to us or our plans. One missing Edenian will make no difference in our inevitable victory over Earthrealm and Outworld." Turning to his attention to the fight, or what was left of the fight, as the demons either had body parts or heads missing, while the Kombatants themselves had some visible injuries but none too hard for Quan Chi's magic to regenerate.

"Congratulations, Kombatants," the oni applauded. "You have indeed surpassed all expectations. After you are healed, you will face your second test."

* * *

SYSTEM REBOOT 100% COMPLETE

 _"Alright, he's back online."_

WARNING: SLAVING PROTOCOLS NOT FOUND

ATTEMPTING NETWORK SEARCH

WARNING: CONNECTION TO LIN KUEI NETWORK LOST

 _"Now we just snip this wire here..."_

WARNING: VIRUS DETECTED

WARNING: OVERRIDE ATTEMPT DETECTED

WARNING: SELF-DEFENSE PROTOCOLS DISABLED

WARNING: OVERRIDE PROTOCOLS 85% COMPLETE

ATTEMPTING SHUT-

 _"Oh no, Musturd Man, you're not going back to sleep just yet."_

WARNING: SELF-SHUTDOWN PROCESS FAILED

REATTEMPTIN-

 _"Did the re-programming work, Sonya Blade?"_

 _"I'm not sure, Raiden. His eyes aren't glowing on anymore."_

 _"Great, we killed another one."_

 _"Paitence, Johnny Cage. Alternatively, you can choose to stay silent."_

OVERRIDE PROTOCOLS COMPLETE

RESTORING MANUAL OPERATIONS TO ORGANIC CONTROL

DELETING DESIGNATION LK-4D4

RESTORING NAME: CYRAX

RESTORING OPERATING SYSTEMS

SYSTEM REBOOT 100% COMPLETE

"Huh? Wha-where am I?"

"You have done well, Sonya Blade," complimented the tall figure wearing a conical fishing hat. The figure walked up before bowing in respect. "Hello, Cyrax. If you can recall, I am Lord Raiden, protector god of Earthrealm."

"Ray, Raiden," the mechanical voice repeated. It took a few moments, but clarity finally appeared in the cyborg's mind. "Lord Raiden! It is an honor to meet you once again." He then noticed his vision and sunk his head low. "It is a shame we meet under these circumstances. What the Lin Kuei did to me, it is-"

"Do not concern yourself with your past, Cyrax," the thunder god spoke. "You are forgiven for your past actions for they were not your own. Your mind was twisted and corrupted from the machinery, just like Sub-Zero."

"Wait, Tundr-, I mean, Kuai Liang!?" Cyrax stammered with shock. "Where is he!? Is he alright!? Is he also-"

"He was de-programmed and fought once more with us," Lieutenant Blade answered his question. "But he, he's-"

"Dead, Shao Kahn's Queen killed him," Johnny Cage finished with uncharacteristic direct firmness.

"But did-"

"Shao Kahn is dead, permanently," Lord Raiden spoke once more. "His spirit is now in judgment with the Elder Gods. But the War between Earthrealm and Outworld still rages on. Which is why we came to find you, to bring you back to our side."

"I see," Cyrax contemplated, but not for long. "I will do what I can to assist, as atonement for my crimes."

"Atonement is not necessary, but your assistance will be appreciated."

"Speaking of appreciation, how are we going to fix up Cyrax's body?" Sonya asked. "We don't know what kind of alloys, parts, and machinery used to make Cyrax's cybernetic body."

"I still have a fix on one of the Lin Kuei's manufacturing facilities here in America," Cyrax offered. "I will send you the coordinates, but you will have to raid the facility yourselves. Once you secure the facility, it will be safe enough for me to be transported there to be repaired."

Once the coordinates were uploaded onto to the Lieutenant's WristCom, Sonya analyzed the data before coming to a decision. "I'll inform my CO and see if we can get armored support on this."

"Wait a minute, why not just get Keanu Reeves with the sword on the case?" Johnny quipped, only to get rapped on the head by a wooden staff. Multiple times, in fact.

"Kenshi is undergoing a vital mission that is essential to keeping Earthrealm's forces from collapsing in the face of Outworld's forces," Raiden explained, withdrawing his staff after hitting the bumbling actor sufficiently enough to make Sonya and Cyrax laugh. "Outworld's forces maybe technologically inept but their numbers, ferocity, and knowledge in forces that many of your human Earthrealmers are barely beginning to understand are more powerful than even your MAD doctrine."

"Wait, how does even know what MAD means?" Johnny scratched his head.

"You didn't even know what MAD was either until I told you about it," Sonya answered after she rapped him in the head once more.

"We have wasted valuable time," the thunder god concluded. "Will your country's armed forces be able to send support?"

"Looks like it, couple infantry companies and an armored regiment from the 49th Armored Division," the Lieutenant answered. "We're good to go... Cage, you coming?"

"Eh, sure beats fighting dragons, totally-not Chinese spear-men, gray Shreks with spiky clubs, and man-demon Wolverines armed with shotguns and RPGs," answered an uncharacteristic deadpan Cage, to which he only got stares from the other three figures. "What, too much snark? Fine, let's do this!"

* * *

Travel through Outworld's various territories and landscapes would be considered treacherous, if not outright suicidal, if one did not know how to use magic, portals, or various public transportation methods. Reptile was one of those who knows the ins and outs of Outworld and had already arrived.

What was once part of the realm of Edenia, when Shao Kahn conquered that utopia he forcibly ripped the continents of Edenia into pieces and arbitrarily placed in them in different locations. That way, Edenia would never again be wholly free, both figuratively and literally. Reptile had traveled through the Emperess's Portal Chamber, and had found himself on the shores of the battered coast of the Wastelands. As he looked at the purple sky, a common sight amongst the many territories and former realms forcibly annexed into Outworld itself, he remembered what Ko'tal had discussed with him.

Turning invisible, he swiftly and silently traveled through the deserted beach, avoiding occasional patrols of Shao Kahn's loyalist soldiers who were also heading towards his path. Finally, he reached his objective: a large Tarkatan camp in the middle of the ruined Edenian temple, or what he thought was an Edenian temple. Making himself visible once more, Reptile walked up to the entrance, which was guarded by Tarkatan sentries. Two of the sentries stood with their arms crossed, blades out, while two others were armed with SPAS-12 shotguns, undoubtedly supplied by Kano.

"Reptile, why have you come here?" asked the shotgun-wielding Tarkatan.

"I have come to ssspeak to your leader, Baraka," Reptile answered. "I have a messsage from Milenna Kahnum herssself."

"Fine. Enter, Zaterran slave," the other Tarkatan snarled. "Be on your best behavior, or one of us will decapitate you brutally."

"Let him be," scolded the other shotgun-wielding Tarkatan. "Reptile is useful, whether as Milenna's lapdog, or as our dinner course."

While the four sentries laughed at the lizard's expense, Reptile was unfazed and proceeded through the temple. After several winding hallways, he found Baraka along with his elite guard. He walked towards the throne and bowed in respect.

"General Baraka," Reptile began. "I bring grave newsssss from our new Kahn, Milenna."

"And what exactly did she have to say that she couldn't say to me herself," Baraka snarled, blades unsheathed. "Instead, having to send _**you**_ here, you worthless lizard."

"General, Milenna beseeches you to come to the Pala-isss at oncccce. She is under sssseige from the late Emperor's troops," Reptile continued. "They wish to execute her, despite being the late Emperor's daughter. They are even coming after you. It ssseem-sssss you are the only one that is truly loyal to Outworld's rulers."

"What!? Milenna is the rightful ruler of Outworld!" Baraka's blades looked like they were about to cut Reptile in half, but instead slashed the pillars beside the temple's throne, leaving huge gash marks. "I see why she sent you. I will get my warband ready, the rest of the horde will follow. Those who oppose the Emperess will be executed!"

As Baraka and his elite guard stormed off to alert the sentries of any Outworld soldiers coming towards them, Reptile's mouth turned into a wicked smile. Baraka was indeed powerful, but was easily manipulated. He may possess better senses and strength, but his intelligence was left to be desired. Thus, all he had to do was say that Milenna needed his help, and Baraka would come towards her aid straight away.

Picking up a teal stone from his uniform's pockets, he said a few Zaterran words and the stone began to glow before projecting a hologram of Kotal.

"It is done, Ko'tal," Reptile spoke. "Baraka and his Tarkatan horde in Outworld will now be fighting against the rest of Outworld's armies. He is smithen with her that he has believed our lie so easily once he heard his precious half-breed Princess was in distress."

"Good, Sy'zoth," Kotal spoke with utmost seriousness. "Now, you may proceed to Lei Chen, and help the Overseer rally the populace to aid in our rebellion. My mercenary, Erron Black, is heading to Sun Do to do the same. With the combined forces of Lei Chen, Sun Do, my people from Z'Unkahrah, and the Edenians opposed to Milenna's rule, Milenna's reign of terror will soon end."

"What of Baraka's Tarkatan horde?" Reptile questioned his friend. "Ssssurely, they will eventually realize the deccception and kill us all."

"By the time he realizes he's been tricked, we will have already secured the approval of the majority of Outworld's denizens," Ko'tal assured his reptilian spy.

"Whether our rebellion succeeds or fails, I will be with you to the end, Ko'tal," Reptile solemnly vowed.

"Do not be so defeatist of our cause," Kotal reassured him. "Milenna's reign will end, and how much blood to be shed will be ON HER HANDS."

* * *

A few dimensions away, the universe which holds the world of Seido, or more commonly known as the Orderrealm, continues life as normal. Unbeknownest to the citizens of Bluetown, Greentown, Redtown, and Yellowtown however, much turmoil was brewing in the center, in the Capital Pyramid to be precise.

Deep within the symmetric hallways, stairways, and catacombs of the Pyramid, the Sedian Senate was holding its hourly hearing. Sedians pride themselves on being orderly, as they find themselves as individual cogs of the greater society. If one were to stand out or become unique, civilization would undoubtedly collapse.

Here, however, despite this hearing being usual at this time, the topic at hand was very unusual. The consuel that was summoned before the Senate was also unusual, in that it was the head of the Seidan Guard, Seido's police and military. It made no sense to have police and military forces to be separate when both were used to preserve order and uniformity, and so the Seidan Guard made police and military one in the same.

"Fellow members of the Senate," the head of the Guard spoke. "This war between Earthrealm and Outworld must be stopped. It is our duty as members and practitioners of the laws decreed in our Constitution to assist the two realms stop their discord and disorder."

"And why is it that you wish we get the Seidan Guard involved in a foreign war, Hotaru?" One of the Senate members, a woman, asked the Guardsman. "Earthrealm and Outworld both pride themselves in disorder, conflict, and individuality. It is because of that they are now at war with one another."

"Do not misunderstand me, fellow members of the Senate," Hotaru spoke once more when she was finished. "I do not want the Seidan Guard to 'take sides' between this squabble. Our forces will represent Seido, its phiosophy, and its will. When this war is over, we will pacify both worlds until they too follow our codes and rule of law."

"That is an intriguing proposal, Hotaru," another Senate member, a black-skinned man, responded. "But how do you suppose we will bring two disorderly dimensions to heel? They will not take the intrusion of their sovereignties lightly."

"That is an odd question, fellow Senate member Darrius," Hotaru answered. "We will approach them with how we did towards previous Realms: with compassion or force. Or as Earthrealmers, say: the carrot-and-stick method. They will either be convinced by our words and our technological prowess and firmly submit in exchange for peaceful and orderly trading, or they will face the wrath of Seidan blades, bombs, and bullets."

"It still poses a risk," cautioned another Senate member, this time a blue-skinned man. "It was difficult to subjugate the realm of Hinpar, and in the end all of its inhabitants had to be slaughtered and we were awarded with a land of disarray and decomposition. It had to be destroyed and recycled into our world's core for it to be of any use."

"You focus so much on a world that prides itself on resistance, when you yourself said that they are now extinguished," Hotaru countered. "Your realm of Ilkan is our most successful example of Seidan assimilation. It is because your people desired law and order that they were accepted and annexed into our Realm. And that is why you are here as well: Seidan law is harsh but orderly and fair. And we will make sure everyone is accepted in our Senate, provided that they too accept our laws and philosophy."

"Very well, then, Hotaru," another man spoke, himself of light brown-colored skin. "The Senate shall deliberate. If the Senate comes to a consensus and approves your proposal, we will then accept you to be Commander-in-Chief of the upcoming war. If we do not accept this proposal, however, then your request will be denied and you shall never again bring this issue up again. Is that understood, Hotaru?"

"Of course, fellow member of the Senate," answered Hotaru before taking his bow towards the council. _But you should not worry about whether or not you will approve my proposal, but whether you are even fit to even be part of the Senate. The rules of nature are set in stone, and it is my duty to uphold those rules._

* * *

 **AN: Now that I'm the sole author of this story, I can now take it to places I wished to send it in. The original story was to be co-authored by at seven people, including myself, and that led to endless clashing and debating as to where to take this story.**

 **A couple wanted just a total retelling of the old canon through the lenses of the new timeline, a few more just wanted to fix MKX's story so it makes bloody sense, and one author wanted to do away with the MKX storyline altogether. I was in the party that wanted to fix MKX's story, but I wanted to go further than that and make it original. So basically a mix of the second and third factions.**

 **Hence, the early introduction of Seido, aka the Orderrealm. They already made an appearance in Johnny Cage's MK9 ending despite being mostly non-canon and only the whole descended from Mediterranean warrior cult that worships the Elder Gods was made canon. Here, I want Seido to be portrayed as rigid, orderly, and prosperous on the outside, but chaotic, rotting, and fractured on the inside. And I'm in the process of Hotaru becoming basically dictator of the realm.**

 **The way I see Seido is that it practices the Chinese Legalism philosophy of law and order, the very same practiced in China's first empire and dynasty, the Qin. Society is to be orderly, standardized, and conformative with laws being followed and extreme punishments to be executed if these laws are not followed to the absolute best of ability. However, it does not discourage intellectual, technological, and societal growth, so long as it meets the expectations of the society and does not cause disorder and anarchy amongst the civilization.**

 **Hotaru, like in canon, would be rightfully called a fundamentalist. Because his view of law and order is completely outside the reasoning of my portrayal of Seido. His view of law and order is that Seido itself is still disorderly because there is a Senate, and even though they agree to the laws, customs, and philosophies of the realm, they are still disorderly because they still disagree with one another.**

 **To him, in order to be 'true law and order,' one being must be in control of all faucets of life. Basically, a totalitarian version of law and order. And what better way to put this into practice than himself?**

 **So, there you go. Hopefully this makes sense, and my portrayal of Seido is less 1984'ish than the old timelne's version. Don't get me wrong, it's still not a nice place to live in if you value freedom and liberty.**


End file.
